


Soon, My Dear

by SugaryRemus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryRemus/pseuds/SugaryRemus
Summary: With one last breath, Tina slipped away from this world to rejoin those she had missed for so long.A new day, a new dawn. And all was well.





	Soon, My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> So i had a very interesting conversation with someone who isnt the biggest tina fan, and it got my brain thinking. Guys i know we love tina and newtina, but others might not and we musnt bombared them with hate. Otherwise they will start to hate her even more. Let people discover her character at their own pace. And that goes for every character, not just tina. I also wrote this while sitting in the doctors office so i havent checked over it. Otherwise, enjoy!

The night was a calming time. Not much sound or disturbances to bother the people who like to enjoy it, especially people of the older age.

Tina liked the silence. It allowed her to think clearly. Age had become her and with four children and eight grandchildren currently asleep in the house, it was a miracle she got this time to herself. Dont mistake her, for she loved her kin more than anything but everyone had their limit. 

She remembered a simpler time, long ago, when the thought of a family scared her. Being in love had scared her even more, for she didnt believe that she was even worthy of it. It didnt come from a place of self hate, but more from years of being called “the boring one”. Her sister queenie was one of the most important things in her life, but it still wasn’t easy having people toss her to the side when they saw her sister. 

Being alone for so long had taken its toll. First losing her parents, then the job she loved dearly. And now.... the love of her life.

She always thought he would outlive her. Something about his spirit made her think he still had so much left to give to the world. But she never expected to wake up one morning to find his hand wrapped around her own, stiff and missing its usual warmth. A single tear rolled down her face at the memory, her heart aching in her chest.

He had given her so much, asking so little in return. He taught her to let go, to be free. Her whole life up until she met him was filled with self doubt and the feeling that she wasn’t good enough. Yet he made all of those feelings disappear, reassuring her that she was also worthy of love. 

The first rays of sun filtered through the trees, dancing across the sky in beautiful oranges and reds. Her heart had never felt so full. She just wished she could have thanked him one more time. Kissed him with all her might, thanking him for the wonderful life they made together. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when a familiar flash of blue emerged from behind the trees, holding a worn leather case in his hand. Her eyes widened in disbelief. How could it be him? It must be her mind playing a cruel trick on her. 

“Not quite the reaction i was expecting my dear, but its very you”. Her heart stopped in her chest. It was him. He looked youthful, his hair its old chestnut colour and his wrinkles basically non-existent. 

“N...newt? But how?” She rose from her chair and made her way over to him as fast as she could, minding her weak knee. Once she reached him she through her arms around him, sobbing into his coat. 

“I think you know whats about to happen, Tina”. It suddenly dawned on her what he was implying. Yet it didn’t scare her. 

“Im about to die, arent i?” Newt gave her a sympathetic smile, tucking her hair behind her ear just like he had all those years ago. 

“We all die in the end. But you needn’t worry, its quite peaceful actually. And worrying means you-“

“-suffer twice.” The couple smiled at each other as Tina finished his famous saying. 

“You better sit back down, Teenie. Wouldn’t want the little ones to find you out on the grass”. She looked back at the house and a sad feeling filled her chest. Her children. Oh how she would miss them. But they were ready. They now had families of their own and she couldn’t be prouder of what her and Newt made together.

“I guess your right. I’ll see you soon”.

He smiled at her warmly, his eyes skimming over her aged body one last time. Tina couldn’t help but smile. She would be with her love once more. “Oh, while we are still here, i have to say something. Im sorry about all those years ago. For getting you in trouble. I was just trying to do what was right, but it seems i made quite a mess of that”. They both chuckled fondly at the memory of her arrest. Those days seemed like only yesterday, but also so long ago.

“And I’m sorry too. I should have been more careful with the case.” Newt paused, his brain obviously whizzing away at what to say next. “We all made mistakes, but im glad i got to fix them with you. And i would do it all over again if i could.” Her heart warmed at his words, as those days were always something that had plagued her mind.

“Soon, Mrs Scamander. Soon i will see you again.”

“I’d like that, very much.”

With one last hug, Tina made her way back to her chair and sat down, turning to marvel at the still rising sun. She couldn’t help but smile. Life had been so kind to her, giving her the most wonderful family she could hope for. Her eyes slowly fell shut as the rays of early morning plastered against her aged face, filling her with a new warmth. With one last breath, Tina slipped away from this world to rejoin those she had missed for so long.

A new day, a new dawn. And all was well.

 

 


End file.
